Bucket Lists
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: Inspired by the Bucket list the writers of NCIS came up with for Tony in Season nine. Borrowed Tony's bucket list from the show and created the other bucket lists for the team. No negative reviews, that was why this story was removed the last time.
1. Chapter 1

**Abby's Bucket List**

**Find birth parents.**

**Tell Luca about adoption.**

**Tell Kyle that we're siblings and that I was adopted.**

**Find out about birth parents from Kyle.**

**Forgive birth parents for the adoption.**

**Forgive adoptive parents for not saying anything about adoption.**

**Try to get along with Vance.**

**Forgive Vance for splitting up Team Gibbs after Jenny died.**

**Always remember Jenny, Kate and Cade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony's Bucket List**

**1. Master the art of Kung Fu.**

2. Drive a 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in _**Goldfinger**_**.**

3. Discover the meaning of life.

4. Catch a shark.

5. Date a Bond girl and/or Miss Universe.

6. Ride in a motorcycle ball of death.

7. Write letter to Roger Ebert re: his reviews of _**Full Metal Jacket**_** and **_**Benji **_**the Hunted.**

8. Develop a catch phrase.

9. The luge.

10. Tell Dad it's okay.

11. Watch all Hitchcock films in order of release (including **both**** versions of **_**The Man Who Knew Too Much**_**), pausing only for bathroom breaks.**

12. Experience a Wonder of the World (besides Gibbs).

13. Learn to play the bass.

14. Kick McGee's butt at some video game.

15. Create DiNozzo coat of arms.

**16. Ride a Ferris wheel naked (Ooops, already did that) ******

17. Get and pass on Gibbs' recipe for steak.

18. Visit Bogie's grave.

19. Discuss Paris.

20. Give a motivational half-time speech.

21. Find Jimmy Hoffa, dammit.

22. Finish memoir.

23. Make cameo in the movie version of memoir.

24. Let friends get closer.

25. Try space tourism.

26. Tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

**McGee's Bucket List**

**Tell Dad it's okay.**

**Build jetpack.**

**Try to get things going with Abby again.**

**Make amends with Dad.**

**Spend more time with Sarah.**

**Remember Kate and Jenny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ziva's Bucket List**

**Forgive Eli.**

**Stop blaming self for Tali's death.**

**Stop blaming self for not getting home in time to prevent Rivkin's death.**

**Forgive self for shooting Ari.**

**Try to get along with Vance.**

**Forgive Vance for breaking up the team after Jenny's death.**

**Always remember mom, Ari, Tali and Jenny.**

**Be there for Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky and Abby if they ever want to talk about Kate.**

**Discuss Paris.**

**Discuss what really happened with Tony when we went undercover.**

**Forgive Jenny for not telling me she was sick and for bailing in California.**

**Stop blaming self for Jenny's death.**

**Always remember Franks.**

**Be there for Gibbs if he ever wishes to talk about Franks.**

**Stop secretly comparing myself with Kate.**

**Become friends with Dr. Cranston and learn more about Kate through the Doc.**

**Stop beating myself up over the whole thing with Saleem.**

**Let friends get closer.**

**Learn to tolerate Tony like Gibbs does.**

**Tell him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jenny's Bucket List**

**Tell Gibbs why I left.**

**Tell Gibbs that I still loved him even after I left.**

**Make amends with Dad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ducky's Bucket List**

**Get the corgis back.**

**Travel the world.**

**Get back with Jordan.**

**Remember Kate and Jenny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kate's Bucket List**

**Watch over Gibbs and the team.**

**Watch over Mom, Dad, Rachel and the guys.**

**Never forgive Ari.**

**Despise Vance.**

**Someday give a sign to Ziva as a thank-you for taking Ari out and protecting Gibbs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Palmer's Bucket List**

**Tell Breena that I love her every day.**

**Forget about Lee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gibbs' Bucket List**

**Forgive Jenny.**

**Sail around the world.**

**Forgive Diane for cheating on him with Fornell.**

**Forgive Ex-wife # 2.**

**Forgive Stephanie.**

**Make amends with all the ex-wives.**

**Make amends with Hollis.**

**Move on from Jenny and Shannon, but always keep them in mind; always.**

**Stop blaming self for Shannon and Kelly's deaths.**

**Stop blaming self for Jenny's death.**

**Stop blaming self for Kate's death.**

**Tell Hollis everything is fine between us.**

**Build two boats, name one after Shannon and the other one after Jenny.**

**Stop blaming self for Mike's death.**

**Try to get along with Vance, SECNAV and the other agencies.**

**Heed Shannon's advice.**

**Keep Kelly in mind, always.**

**Tell Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby that they matter to me.**

**Forgive Dad for bringing a date to Shannon and Kelly's funeral.**

**Forgive Vance for splitting up my team after Jenny's death.**

**Forgive Jenny for not telling me that she was sick.**

**Tell Dad, it's okay.**


End file.
